


He's The Tear In My Heart.

by FandomMania



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomMania/pseuds/FandomMania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh shook his head, loud sobs escaping from his mouth. "She left me, Tyler. She fucking left me!"</p><p>~</p><p>Josh hugged him tightly, cutting Tyler off. "Thank you so much"</p><p>~</p><p>When Tyler walked back in his stomach did flips when he saw Josh’s eyes light up at the sight of the ukulele.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's The Tear In My Heart.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a few more chapters in the future!
> 
> Sorry that it's so short. I'm bad at making this stuff longer. 
> 
> In need of a beta reader! Interested? Message me!

Josh banged on the door, not caring who he woke. He had tears streaming down his face and all he wanted was to see his best friend, Tyler. "Dude, what the-" Tyler shut his mouth as soon as he saw the state Josh was in. He frowned and pulled him in. "What's wrong?" He asked quietly as he led him to the couch.

Josh shook his head, loud sobs escaping from his mouth. "She left me, Tyler. She fucking left me!" Josh felt like he was being a wimp- but he couldn't help it, he really had loved her. Tyler tried to act surprised. He knew from the moment he met the girl that she would leave him. 

"Oh no...What happened?" Tyler rubbed Josh's back softly, biting his lip. "She left me for that dumb jock" Josh choked out, shaking. His best friend sighed quietly, shaking his head "It's okay man, she didn't deserve you." Josh looked up with tear stained cheeks. "I was going to marry her one day" Tyler smiled softly, wanting nothing more than for his friend to feel better.

"Look, man, why don't you forget about her. You can stay the night. I'll order pizza-" Josh hugged him tightly, cutting Tyler off. "Thank you so much"  
Tyler smiled softly, nodding and hugging Josh back. He sighed- he had liked Josh for a long time, and this was not the time to show it. Not with his friend in so much pain.  
Suddenly, Tyler got an idea. He struggled his way out of Josh’s death grip to run to his room. He smiled when he saw it- his ukulele. Josh loved it when he played his ukulele- they had even written some songs together.  
When Tyler walked back in his stomach did flips when he saw Josh’s eyes light up at the sight of the ukulele. He smiled and sat down quietly next to Josh. Tyler thought of a song to play before smiling to himself and playing the beginning chords.

‘Oh, Ms. Believer- my pretty sleeper...’ Tyler glanced up at Josh, who was smiling a small, watery smile.  
“You’re twisted mind is like snow on the road~ Your shaking shoulders prove that it’s colder inside your head, than a winter of dead-“

Tyler smiled shyly at Josh.

“I will tell you I love you~” Tyler was cut off when Josh grabbed his face and kissed him-

Hard.

Tyler gasped but quickly melted into the kiss. He didn’t know why Josh was doing this- but he was glad he was. He couldn't help but assume the worst. What if was doing this just to feel better? A one-time thing? Tyler couldn't handle that. He pulled away “Josh-“ He was cut off again, Josh kissing him desperately. Tyler moaned into the kiss, gripping Josh’s hair gently. Soon, Josh was pushing him in a laying position. He broke the kiss for a moment to put Tyler’s ukulele down near the couch. He straddled Tyler and resumed kissing. 

Tyler grabbed Josh’s face and pulled away, panting loudly “Josh-“ He had to catch his breath before he could continue. “What..?” Josh moved to kissing Tyler’s jaw, forcing a small moan from his mouth. “Josh-“ At that, the man sat up and smiled softly. 

Tyler stared up at Josh, who looked as if he was thinking of what to say. “I…” Josh looked at Tyler shyly “I think I love you.”  
Tyler’s eyes widened. He just went through a break-up, and yet he loved him. Each moment that went by without Tyler’s reply broke Josh’s heart. He didn't love him back, did he?

“I-I love you too.” Josh smiled brightly and kissed Tyler deeply, humming happily.


End file.
